Chanson du Etóile
by Casty Maat
Summary: Camus de Aquário relembra um pequeno caso de sua vida em Moscou próximo do dia de São Valentim, um amor que não teve opção senão esconder no fundo de seu coração. Fic do desafio de Dia dos Namorados do grupo "Me recomende uma fic" Shipp: Camus x Natassia


" _Por um dia que este gelo se derreta. Por um dia que possa acreditar no amor"_

 **Chanson du Etóile - Une petite histoire d'amour**

Eu simplesmente nunca acreditei em sentimentos. Era desnecessário além de me preocupar com um irmão de armas, minha lealdade a Atena ou o desejo de ver meus pupilos evoluírem como homens e cavaleiros. Qualquer outro sentimento seria um entrave na sagrada missão pelo qual nasci.

Sempre alerto aos meus alunos sobre o perigo das emoções, mas Hyoga parece jamais me ouvir nesse quesito. Apegado a mãe, apegado ao passado inútil. E novamente é final de tarde, faziam cerca de dois dias de meu aniversário e novamente eu escutava Hyoga falar, falar e falar sobre sua falecida mãe.

Não, não pensem que sou totalmente sem coração ou que no lugar dele tenha um órgão de gelo como meu cosmo. Por favor, não! Ainda recordo de minha própria mãe, mas não faço das lembranças um empecilho!

Pela primeira vez em anos, estava ficando aborrecido de escutar o meu pupilo mais novo enchendo Isaac com as mesmas histórias. Aaah, como esse finlandês é paciente! Escuto batidas na porta da nossa cabana e vou atender. Reconheço os trajes como sendo do Santuário, mas com todo o agasalho necessário para conferir proteção ao gélido frio da Sibéria a alguém sem nenhuma resistência.

—Senhor Camus. O Santuário lhe envia uma ordem. – disse o visitante, me estendendo o envelope, com o selo em vela e brasão do Grande Mestre. Convidei-o para entrar e se aquecer, certamente iria para alguma missão e as boas maneiras devem ser feitas.

Dei ordens expressas para Hyoga e Isaac se manterem próximos a cabana e continuarem seus treinamentos. Minha missão era em Moscou e poderia levar, no mínimo, uma semana. Isso, claro, fazendo boas previsões, cada missão era única e imprevisível.

Era fácil utilizar de meios de transportes apenas usando as documentações falsas que todos nós tínhamos. Ser um "agente da lei" era bastante útil no que referia não usar dinheiro (o orçamento do Santuário basicamente se resumia no sustento de sua tropa fora de Atenas, pouco sobrava para outras coisas). Não que isso fosse algo bom, tinha ciência do uso do dinheiro na manutenção dos trilhos e maquinários ou demais veículos, mas não era uma situação que eu pudesse me dar ao luxo de recompensar o bom serviço.

Em diversas regiões do mundo você encontra agentes do Santuário, com vida dupla: serviam à deusa e tinham profissões comuns. Eram ex-cavaleiros ou ex-soldados, inválidos ou outros casos, mas cujas casas funcionavam como pensionato para cavaleiros e soldados em missão. Minha história mesmo, com o Santuário, começou assim, mas não vem ao caso. Me dirigi a casa que me abrigaria durante a missão, era um ex-cavaleiro de gelo, patente prata, já idoso. Após anos servindo ao Santuário, pediu baixa e retornou a terra natal, ainda trabalhando mais uns anos até se aposentar também do emprego civil.

Cabia também a ele me explicar os fatos relacionados a missão: uma casa em bairro afastado vinha manifestando um estranho cosmo. Como eu era o único cavaleiro em posse do cargo na região, o Santuário me encarregou deste caso.

Como já era noite, apenas jantamos e me dirigi ao quarto de hóspedes. Mas me sentia inquieto, vesti um casaco e decidi fazer uma ronda pelo local da casa. No trajeto, em rua de pedras, passava em frente a uma pequena igreja ortodoxa, simples, humilde. E de dentro dela uma jovem loira com um véu de renda saia. Retirou a peça para olhar para mim e senti um imenso arrepio.

Tinha traços lindos e delicados, pele pálida, até os cílios pareciam claros como os cabelos, sob o luar frio de Moscou. A boca era avermelhada, pequena, mas eu diria tentadora. Olhos de um azul que pareciam brilhar naquele ar noturno. Como se o tempo tivesse parado para que nós nos analisássemos.

—Spokoynoy nochi. (boa noite) – disse educadamente e me surpreendi com minha voz ter saído trêmula.

Ela me fechou os olhos, sorriu tímida e deu um aceno com a cabeça, e saiu, sem eu saber quem era, seu nome, onde morava. Me recriminei assim que ela me saiu da vista. Estava em Moscou em missão, não para conseguir um namoro ou arrastar mulheres para a cama.

Eu precisava me centrar no que vim fazer e retornar logo para meus pupilos.

Eu repetia mentalmente, repetia sem parar. "Eu devo me concentrar em minha missão, descobrir do que se trata o estranho cosmo".

Mas não. Eu comecei a enrolar minha missão parar passar mais dias em Moscou e ver a jovem loira sair da igreja. Nos primeiros dias apenas a observava de longe ou no máximo, lhe desejava boa noite.

Porém aos poucos eu fui conseguindo me aproximar de fato da jovem, conseguindo conversar algo mais do que apenas uma troca educada de "boas noites". Natassia era seu nome, quando descobri algo me deixou surpreso.

Eu conhecia esse nome de tanto Hyoga ficar falando. Sua falecida mãe também chamava-se Natassia. Apesar do arrepio, não demonstrei isso na ocasião.

E novamente hoje, no décimo quinto dia, estava saindo em busca dela. Ouvi meu "senhorio" dar uma deliciosa e sincera risada ao me ver vestir o sobretudo.

—O senhor acaso está se enamorando de alguma jovem russa?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, eu devia certamente estar tão corado que poderiam confundir com meus cabelos vermelhos. O idoso me sorriu de forma gentil e até paternal, sorvendo o líquido ocre que estava em seu copo.

—Não seria o primeiro cavaleiro a se apaixonar, senhor Camus. Muitos de nós nos apaixonamos perdidamente e vivemos esse amor. Sei de sua fama de homem sério e frio, mas o senhor também é humano.

—O senhor está equivocado. – disse fechando os olhos, enquanto encaixava os botões de pressão para fechar o sobretudo. – Além do mais, não seria de bom tom me apaixonar e pedir baixa por isso. A Guerra Santa se aproxima, e o Santuário já está sem Sagitário e Gêmeos, se é que podemos contar com o Mestre Ancião de Libra. Tenho 2 pupilos e inúmeros deveres para com o Santuário.

—Camus, nenhum desses fatos é maior do que você ser um homem, um ser humano. Está sujeito a tudo que homens comuns também estão, como o amor.

Eu não respondi, senti que se ficasse ali e contra argumentasse cairia em mais teias contra mim mesmo. Eu tinha ciência que meus sentimentos estavam de fato sendo isso. Mas queria continuar mentindo para mim mesmo, queria mesmo.

Novamente segui meu caminho para dentro da igreja, no dia anterior eu tinha sido convidado por ela para entrar, era um local abandonado, onde ela entrava para cuidar de alguns gatos que ali se refugiavam. A encontrei, ajoelhada no chão, segurava um terço. Ainda que o local fosse abandonado, mantinha a estrutura do altar e mesmo não contendo mais as imagens, eu podia ver o quanto Natassia se devotada em sua oração.

Ela então virou para trás ao certamente ouvir meus passos. As tábuas do chão eram velhas e rangiam ao mais leve passo, então eu jamais conseguiria esconder minha presença dela. Vi seu tímido sorriso se abrir, e foi como se a penumbra se iluminasse.

Era o calor que a noite fria não tinha.

—Camus... – ela se levantou e eu apenas a apoiei quando desequilibrou. Certamente ficar ajoelhada tanto tempo deve ter prendido a circulação das pernas. – Obrigada.

Ao ajudar, ficamos muito próximos. Aquele azul límpido me hipnotizava de um jeito único e intenso. Meu corpo inteiro formigava e reagia: meu coração disparava, as bochechas queimavam, até reações nada discretas e inocentes eu tinha.

Aquele aposentado tinha razão, estava apaixonado por Natassia e tanto a amava quanto a desejava. Eu não pensei mais nada, a mente ficou em branco. Apenas tomei aqueles inebriantes lábios vermelhos, pedindo passagem. Ela correspondeu, colando nossos corpos.

Quando comecei a dar por mim, a vi deitada sobre meu sobretudo no chão daquela igreja. Nosso desejo era tamanho que nem ligamos se profanávamos um lugar sacro. Nos despíamos de forma frenética, nos entregamos ao ato. Eu não era um cavaleiro ali, eu não manipulava o gelo ao meu bel prazer. Ali estava sendo apenas o homem francês, ruivo, apaixonado por uma garota russa de belíssimos olhos azuis. Nada mais importava para mim senão nossa união sob o teto de Deus.

Acordei o dia seguinte semi vestido em cima de meu sobretudo. Natassia já não estava em meus braços, o que me deixou profundamente triste, mas ela devia ter suas obrigações.

Obrigações. A palavra pesou em minha consciência, me impelindo a me vestir e sair do lugar. Retornei a residência que me hospedava e fui para meu quarto, a cabeça passando mil coisas. Pediria afastamento após a missão, talvez só terminasse de treinar os meninos e viveria junto de Natassia.

Como minha cabeça doía! Meus sentimentos abriram as comportadas que eu criei com tanto cuidado e eu estava me afogando nas incertezas. Resolvi ligar a TV e me distrair, após tantas horas de devaneio, antes de encontra-la mais uma vez.

Passava uma matéria sobre um naufrágio ocorrido 1 ano e meio atrás, no mar da Sibéria. Pela localização mostrada no mapa, era próximo de onde eu vivia para treinar Hyoga e Isaac. Por que, _mon dieu_ , por que fui ligar esse maldito aparelho?

O programa também comentou sobre a vida de alguns dos falecidos e entre eles a mãe de Hyoga, um prodígio do canto lírico em ascensão, que tivera um caso com Mitsumasa Kido. As primeiras imagens mostradas era de uma gravação de um show não muito boa de imagem. Indagava pelo destino do pequeno filho da jovem musicista, destino esse que eu conhecia muito bem. Mas ao finalmente mostrar a fotografia da mulher, pela primeira vez o frio gélido me contaminou de forma negativa, senti meu coração parar.

Trajei minha armadura e segui meu coração, guiando-me para minha missão, a casa com o estranho cosmo e para meu completo desespero eu a vi lá, no jardim. Vestida de branco, o véu de rendas, seus olhos azuis resplandecentes.

Minha Natassia... era um fantasma... Era a mãe de Hyoga!

Ela me sorriu triste ao me ver ali. Caminhou até mim e eu não conseguia me mover.

—Eu só queria saber quem é o homem que está cuidando de meu filho. Você é um bom homem, Camus. Lamento não ter conhecido você antes.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada, senão olhá-la. Sentia meus olhos ficarem com a visão turva pelas lágrimas que se concentravam ali.

—Eu sinceramente me apaixonei por ti. Me desculpa não dizer quem eu era. Minha canção e a canção do coração de meu filho era pela sua alegria... Uma doce oração que Hyoga reza todas as noites para seu coração conhecer a doçura e o amor.

—Não assim... Não assim... – murmurei, desolado. – Natassia!

—Numa próxima existência, ainda viveremos juntos sem a barreira que vida e morte nos impõe. Por favor, cuide do meu menino...

A vi desaparecendo, tornando-se pequenas estrelas flutuando no ar. Tentei segurá-la, abraça-la, mas tudo que aconteceu foi eu cair no chão, derramando mais lágrimas. Eu chorava e soluçava, tamanha dor em meu peito.

—Natassia...

Retornei para a casa e me tranquei no quarto. Eu finalizei a missão e também meu próprio coração. Ao me olhar no espelho, minha expressão era amarga, dolorosa. Meu primeiro grande amor sequer estava viva, senti como se alguém congelasse a mim e partisse-me em milhares de pedaços.

Eu queria morrer, queria que a Guerra Santa começasse naquele momento.

Mas meu desejo não iria se realizar. Tudo que eu podia fazer era seguir em frente com minhas obrigações, dar minha vida por Atena. Congelaria esse sentimento tão doce, o colocando numa redoma de cristal e guardar ele no canto mais escondido de meu ser.

Mesmo agora, tantos anos após, ainda guardo. Me recordo daquele mês de fevereiro tão intenso, principalmente no dia 14, cuja semana é a que mais me faz lembrar o momento. Dia de São Valentim.

Eu definitivamente não tenho sorte com meus sentimentos.

Tento me distrair dessas lembranças lendo algum clássico literário na biblioteca de Aquário, mas mesmo com Milo arrebentando a porta, não é fácil. Rapidamente fiz minha expressão habitual e indiferente para receber o meu amigo.

Talvez um dia conte essa história a ele. Mas certamente, hoje não será esse dia.

A canção de Natassia era pela felicidade de Hyoga e a minha. A canção que minha alma canta é pelo nosso reencontro. Pelo dia que, sendo este eu ou não, eu a tenha em meus braços para amá-la mais e mais. E que o dia 14 de fevereiro deixe de ser um marco triste.

A minha canção... é...

Je t'aime...


End file.
